


Muddled, Messy, Confused...

by anemptymargin



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship is just a tad chaotic, but it isn't a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muddled, Messy, Confused...

**Author's Note:**

> Dearie it's been a while since I touched this fandom! My style has changed (improved IMO) but this is another bit of exploration into a different style for me. Written for the (LJ) slashthedrabble challenge #261 - Chaos. Exactly 300 words. Unbeta'd, mistakes are mine.

Dominic seems the embodiment of LA; swirling chaos amongst the cacophony of people, cars, cell phones, and dreams all wrapped up in an indie band t-shirt and jeans with a extra large cup of coffee. At the café breakfast he is all smiles, letting his fingers dance over the top of Billy’s hand as a few fans take photos that will doubtless make the rounds online. _Dominic and Friend._

 

He talks endlessly about random topics as they drive a rental convertible to their favorite scrap of sand for a day away from the world. _“Hey Bill, remember the first time we…”_

Even the surf seems to roll and boil on its own uncertain path - the wind cutting the waves all directions and driving them hard until they collapse on the beach pressed tight against each other laughing at themselves, exhausted and blissful as the tide laps at their feet. _“I miss you, man.”_

They strip off their wetsuits, letting the grit cling to their cold, damp skin. _“We should stay here all night. We could start a big bonfire and sing songs… and…”_

 

Billy embraces the chaos and cuts off the diatribe with a kiss - pulling them both down against the warm sand where they predictably make love as the sun drips below the horizon. _“I do still love you, you know. I know you can’t stay but I wish you could.”_

 

They don’t camp on the beach. Morning brings sand in places they don’t care to explain - and far too long a flight back home where life is simple and brilliantly routine. When she asks how things went says the same thing he always does, and she simply nods and understand that he will always go back. _“Still chaotic, I see. How predictable of you both.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
